Teme!, i've an idea
by Mariohn
Summary: Donde Naruto llega con una propuesta y Sasuke piensa que definitivamente se volvió loco esta vez [SNS][AU].


**Fanfic:** Teme!, i've an idea.

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Couple:** SNS.

**Género:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** T/M

**Resumen:** Donde Naruto llega con una propuesta y Sasuke piensa que definitivamente se volvió loco esta vez.

**Declaración de Derechos:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

Advertencia al lector con respecto al Fanfic:

Relación homosexual: Este fanfic contiene insinuación de relación hombre-hombre.

Insinuación de SS y NH. AU.

.

**Nota:** Dedicado a la niña que me mandó un pm por un fanfic que llevo hace un tiempo. Te juro que subiré el maldito capítulo, el problema es que nosé como terminarlo xD!

.

_Hombre más complicado que tú no había conocido. En serio._

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

–**¿Y? ¿Qué dices? **–preguntó Naruto, con cara de suficiencia. Esa misma que decía _soy el puto amo del mundo_ y que Sasuke había aprendido a odiar. Básicamente, porque esa era _su_ expresión.

–**Creo que… ¿Fuiste a beber?** –

–**No. No huelo a alcohol-tebayo. Mira** –respondió, acercándose dos palmos más y soplando su aliento hacia él. Sasuke le puso mala cara.

–**¿Te drogaste? **–

–**¿Por qué demonios lo haría? Mira Teme, es una buena idea. No puedes negarlo **–

Sasuke comenzó a pasearse, algo que había adoptado cuando caía en estrés. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, acercándose al sillón más cercano y echándose en este. Ni siquiera se preocupó de sacarse la chaqueta empapada en nieve o los zapatos mojados. Y de milagro, a Sasuke no le importó.

–**Cuando termines con tu charla interna avísame. Pedí hora para mañana, no lo olvides**–

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sasuke se volteara hacia él.

–**¿Perdona? Dobe, te volviste loco. Oficialmente **–comenzó, caminando hacia el sofá justo en frente de donde Naruto se encontraba. Sasuke se sentó, mirándolo con escrutinio –**Sácate esa chaqueta **–masculló, enfadado. –**Dime, ¿En qué estúpido momento se te pudo meter en la cabeza que…?**–

–**¿Tienes un poco de Ramen? Tengo hambre**–

–**¿… yo quería casarme contigo?**–

Naruto suspiró con fastidio, mirando hacia la ventana.

–**¿Por qué no? **–preguntó después de unos segundos y sin prestarle atención a la mirada que gritaba "¿_te volviste loco?_"

–**Naruto… para comenzar, no somos gays **–respondió el azabache, tras unos breves momentos donde presionó el puente de su nariz y buscaba las palabras precisas.

–**Eso puede discutirse**–

–**Tienes novia**–

–**Hinata lo entenderá **–replicó. Comenzó a sentirse ligeramente enfadado. Algo comprensible y sorprendente si lo pensaba un poco –el hecho de que aún no haya perdido la paciencia, más que otra cosa–. Siguió caminando, un poco más rápido que al inicio.

–**¿Entenderá qué exactamente? **–quiso saber. Pero Naruto parecía reacio a pensar en nada más que en su _estúpida_ idea. Estúpida y totalmente descabellada.

–**Además, nunca te gustó **–puntualizó. Sasuke suspiró.

–**Nunca dije eso**–

–**Lo dijiste**–

–**No mientas dobe** –Sasuke se detuvo, deslizándose al sillón frente al rubio. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido –**Sólo dije que era demasiado tímida. Pero eso fue al comienzo. Además, salgo con Sakura**–

Naruto hizo un gesto sin importancia. Sasuke se volvió a preguntar qué mierda le había pasado para llegar a cometer una locura como esa. Porque si, _era_ una locura a toda regla.

–**Y no me digas que también lo entenderá. Porque sabes muy bien que es capaz de acabar con ambos** –añadió.

–**Nah, Sakura-chan es mi amiga. Además, fue ella quien lo sugirió**–

Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

–**¿Cómo dices? **–

–**Ayer, estuvimos bebiendo **–respondió tranquilamente– **Y a Sakura-chan se le metió la idea de que ambos somos gays** –

–**No lo somos**–

–**Pero pasamos tiempo juntos-tebayo**–

–**¡Tu eres el que se me pega!**–

–**Y dormimos en la misma cama**–

–**Este departamento tiene sólo una habitación** –replicó mordaz. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

–**Eso dije yo, pero me sugirieron que podía haber usado el sillón** –

–**¿Para qué ibas a usarlo?** –replicó, cerrando la boca de inmediato. Eso _definitivamente_ fue un comentario de lo más gay.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse realmente un idiota por el simple hecho de abrir la boca, pero se mantuvo digno y enojado. Naruto se sacó finalmente la chaqueta, tirándola al piso. Eso decididamente no le gustó.

–**Y sin considerar _'esos'_ episodios**–

–**Pensé que eso quedaba entre tú y yo** –entrecerró los ojos.

–**No le dije nada** –se defendió, levantando las manos– **Pero después de todo lo que me dijeron, lo pensé y…**–

–**¿Entonces estás borracho? **–

–**No, teme. Pero es lo mejor ¿No lo ves? A ti te fastidian otras personas **–masculló, haciéndote el sabihondo –**Y admítelo, me soportas. Sólo a mí, tebayo. A Sakura a penas la toleras, así que ella no cuenta.** –Bueno, tenía que admitir que llevaba razón en eso. _Sólo_ en eso**– Y yo te soporto a ti, y a sí. Y se te para cuando te masturbo**–

–**Já. ¿Y a ti no? **–respondió, evitando de milagro no avergonzarse. Naruto volvió a encogerse de hombros –**¿Qué te hace pensar que sólo contigo tendría una erección?** –.

–**No lo harías **–entrecerró los ojos. Comenzó a sentirse mucho más molesto.

–**No eres el centro del mundo, idiota. Y con Sakura también tengo una erección** –añadió. Quizás sólo por sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

–**Sakura es casi un chico (no tiene tetas). Y a mí me pasa lo mismo con Hinata, pero no es la misma cosa. ¿A que no es lo mismo?** –

No iba a responder eso.

–**Estás loco Naruto, no podemos casarnos**–

–**Casi estamos viviendo juntos, teme ¡Tengo toda mi ropa aquí!**–

–**¡Tú te instalaste en mi departamento sin preguntarle a nadie, dobe!**–se defendió Sasuke.

–**Tenemos dos gatos**–

–**Corrección: YO tengo dos gatos**–

–**Yo recogí a uno**–

–**Yo los alimento, tu ni siquiera cambias el agua**–

–**¡Pero saco sus excrementos! … espera ¿Porqué peleamos por los gatos? **–Naruto se cruzó de brazos –**No, mejor aún. ¿Por qué te molesta la idea? No es como si tuviésemos familia que le importara o que tuviese complejos hacia los gays. ¡Tsunade hasta nos daría licor!**–

Si lo hubiese dicho otra persona, quizás lo golpeaba. Pero era Naruto, lastimosamente.

Y no, ni siquiera él creía que Tsunade –asumiendo que aceptara toda esa loca idea– fuese a soltar algo de alcohol gratis.

–**¡No me jodas que pretendes continuar con tu apellido! **–Naruto hizo un par de carcajadas que le irritaron un poco más.

–**¿Tiene algo de malo? Mis genes _merecen_ seguir en este mundo **–se defendió. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué debería hacerlo, dado que era lo que menos le importaba. Por algo tomaba todos los resguardos para no embarazar a Sakura. Y ella era ciertamente capaz de embarazarse, aunque estuviese en cuarto de medicina y a mitad de prácticas. Hizo una mueca de sólo pensarlo.

–**Ya, si. Vientre de alquiler y ya. ¿Contento?** –

–**Estás de broma, supongo**–

–**¡No, teme! Lo pensé en todo. Tendremos una camada con tus genes y la otra con los míos. Tendremos que mudarnos a una casa, pero nunca te gustó este departamento**–

–**Yo no dij-** –

–**Lo dijiste** –le interrumpió– **¿Deberíamos ir con traje mañana? Pero no tengo ninguno planchado**–

–**Espera, espera** –le detuvo, sintiendo que realmente estaba perdiendo la batalla. ¿Cómo, si la idea de casarse sonaba tan _absurda_ para él? ¡Y con Naruto, entre todas las personas! –**¿Realmente piensas que voy a ir mañana contigo, formal, a firmar un estúpido papel de matrimonio sólo porque se te ocurrió de un día para el otro? **–

–**Es exactamente lo que digo, bastardo**–

No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba encima de él, golpeándolo. Lo triste de la situación es que Naruto se defendía igual que siempre, por lo que aquello se transformó en una más de esas estúpidas peleas que tuvieron de adolescentes. Sasuke estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera reparó en que habían volcado el sillón, tirado un jarrón y el alimento de uno de sus gatos que ronroneaba feliz desde un extremo de la habitación ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lanzo y esquivo patadas, golpes, insultos, gritos, y toda esa parafernalia que nadie que le conociera –o le hubiese visto peleando con el susodicho– hubiese creído. Pero no le importaba; _Necesitaba_ meterle sentido común al otro a golpes. Y necesitaba, más que nada, reafirmar su _no-_gaydad.

Como si eso fuese a resultarle.

Cuando no pudieron alcanzar al otro ni golpearlo –el cansancio, la edad–, Sasuke decidió sentarse. Y agarrar a Naruto de las solapas de la estúpida camiseta naranja que usaba y que nunca le gustó.

–**¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? **–preguntó, cansado de todo el asunto.

–**¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¡Mira como me dejaste el ojo! **–protestó. Sasuke quiso golpearlo otra vez, pero mantuvo la compostura. –**¿Qué es lo que se supone que te falta para decidirte? ¡No eres un crío, Sasuke-bastardo!**–

–**¿Decidirme? ¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo, idiota! ¡NO QUIERO!** –explotó, zamarreándolo con fuerza. Naruto aguantó firme, con una cara de molestia equivalente a la de él que no podía entender.

Se quedó callado un par de segundos, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke se decidiera a soltarlo y admirar el desastre que habían provocado.

–**Tú limpiaras est-** –

–**¿Es porque no tenemos sexo? **–Preguntó de golpe. Sasuke lo miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

–**¿Qué? **–

–**Es lo único que se me ocurre, Teme. ¿Qué más nos puede faltar? **–

–**En serio. ¿Qué?**–No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Sexo, _en serio_? De repente, Sasuke necesitó un trago con una urgencia desesperada. Naruto, sentado frente a él se acercó un poco más. Sasuke le puso mala cara. –**Quédate donde estás, que no respondo usuratonkachi** –amenazó, apuntándolo con el dedo. Al rubio pareció no importarle.

–**Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?** –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Sus puños hormiguearon de las ganas de golpearlo.

–**Naruto…** –

–**Hagamos un trato** –dijo, después de un par de segundos, tomando finalmente distancia de él. Le miró con curiosidad mal disimulada, pero con fastidio –que si era real–.

–**No voy a casarme y después divorciarme** –masculló, sabiendo muy bien que Naruto _si_ era capaz de eso. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

–**No, no. Besémonos. Si después de eso no se te para o no quieres casarte conmigo, me pienso otra forma tebayo**–.

–**¿Te piensas otra forma? **–preguntó, incrédulo. ¿Es que iba a darle la lata hasta que dijera que si?

–**Ya pedí la hora teme. No pienso desperdiciarla** –inquirió.

–**Cásate con Hinata **–recomendó.

Naruto, por increíble que parezca, le puso mala cara.

–**¿Es que tienes miedo, teme?**–

–**¿Miedo de que exactamente? **–Respondió, amenazante– **¿Miedo de ti? Estás soñando dobe. ¿Miedo de tu estúpida idea? Por supuesto que sí**–

–**Que bah. Miedo de que también quieras esto**–

–**¿Querer qué? **–

En el momento en el que se le acercó, Sasuke sabía que estaba mal. Así como la primera vez que se tocaron el uno al otro, en el instituto, después de que todos sus estúpidos amigos se fueran. "_Estábamos borrachos_" decían ambos. "_Esto no puede volver a ocurrir_". Pero a pesar de que tuvo dos segundos en los que pudo darle un golpe y alejarlo, no hizo absolutamente nada.

Adiós orgullo y dignidad.

Los labios de Naruto no eran suaves, ni cálidos. Se notaba que estaba muerto de frío, secos, rotos en las esquinas por la asquerosa saliva que soltaba cuando estaba dormido.

Y ¿Porqué, por todos los dioses, se estaba _calentando por un simple beso_?

Tuvo la urgencia de empujarlo, algo que no funcionó. Porque el rubio le sujetó la muñeca izquierda, le dio un golpe en las costillas y le obligó a abrir la boca.

Ah, estaban jodidos. Como _esa vez_.

Lo demás fue una guerra de lengua y manos, empujones y más golpes suaves. Una pelea que no tenía nada de pelea por el control de la situación. La lengua de Naruto no era suave, no era tímida, lo que le terminó poniendo a mil. No tenía que contenerse, no tenía que esperar una respuesta negativa. Porque sabía, ciertamente sabía, que Naruto nunca le diría que no. _Jamás_ le había dicho que no.

En el momento en el que el aire no pudo más, donde la mano de Naruto ya estaba tanteándole sobre la ropa interior y la suya, más atrevida que nunca se encontraba en su entrepierna, tomaron distancia del otro. Lo curioso es que sus manos no abandonaron el cuerpo del otro.

–**¿Y? **–preguntó Naruto entre jadeos. Sasuke alzó una ceja, realmente reacio a hablar. Lo único en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento era que realmente quería la boca de Naruto sobre la suya y sus manos en su cuerpo, no en su ropa. –**¿Te casas conmigo? **–

–**Realmente quieres eso, ¿eh?** –Naruto asintió. Sasuke le puso mala cara –**No. No me casaré contigo** –Naruto iba a protestar, pero Sasuke le apretó con más fuerza. Lo que iba a comenzar con una réplica terminó siendo casi un aullido. Sasuke estaba seguro que los vecinos habían escuchado eso. Y no le importó en lo absoluto. –**Tampoco iré abajo, dobe**–

La mano de Naruto se deslizó dentro de la ropa interior. Sasuke contuvo la respiración, soltando un quejido por lo bajo. Uno que, por mucho que no le gustara, Naruto escuchó.

–**¿Y si lo decidimos con alcohol? **–

..

* * *

..

Y al final, habían contraído matrimonio. Sasuke intentó no saber lo raros que debieron haberse visto, dos idiotas en traje que ni siquiera podían sentarse. Él apenas podía caminar normal y Naruto no estaba diferente de él.

Si alguien le preguntaba –y lo haría– diría que fue por el sexo.

Definitivamente.

–**Que quede claro** –dijo, en una cafetería cercana al registro civil, donde esperaban su desayuno –**Serás tú quien hable con las chicas. Y yo no haré nada por defenderte de Sakura**–

Naruto se encogió con indiferencia. Sasuke comenzó a pensar que realmente etsa persona no temía por su vida. Meh, que no le molestaba quedar viudo a los dos días de haberse casado.

–**Siempre y cuando hagamos lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, tebayo **–sonrió, en lo que se soltaba la corbata. –**Sabes, un poco antes de dormir, ayer… se me ocurrió una idea**–

–**¿Qué carajos quieres esta vez, uzuratonkachi? **–

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

**Notas Finales**:

:C! no tengo ganas de nada, estoy resfriadísima. Pero quería subir esta cosa antes de que se me olvidara. Me cambio de pc hoy :3


End file.
